


Home for the Holidays

by xDomino009x



Series: Overwatch Academy [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Half Term, Homophobia, One Shot, Original Character(s), Phone Calls, Queer Character, School Break, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDomino009x/pseuds/xDomino009x
Summary: One of a series of one shots for the High School AU, Overwatch Academy!Zarya doesn't quite receive the warm welcome home she'd hoped for after spending a half term away at the academy, and has a friend help her out.





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, if you haven't checked out the main fic for this piece please do, it's a join effort and personally I think it's a decent read ;)  
> But I'm glad you stopped by this one too, we're gonna have more of these posted soon, there's already one if you look through the series link at the bottom of this fic  
> I hope you enjoy the read, it's short and sweet, let me know what you think!

Her mother slammed the phone back onto the holder after telling the caller never to call again. She turned to her with a steely glare. “There’s a reason we didn’t want you going to that school, Aleksandra,” she told her, almost spitting the words. Her brows were knit together in her anger, in her frustration that someone from _that school_ had called the house.

“I know majka,” Aleksandra replied, keeping her eyes averted. She blew a few strands of hair from her face, the blue dip dyed tips fluttering right back down over her eyes. When she looked up it was to defend herself and her academy, “but I am there to learn and get stronger.”

“And what about your training here?” her mother asked, pointing to the shelves that, ever since Aleksandra could remember, had been quickly filling with different trophies and awards, whether it was from the dancing she had done when she was younger or the weight lifting that she had taken up a few years before she went to the academy.

“This is just as good,” Aleksandra protested, thinking to the capture the flag games, and the lessons she had been taking part of and the friends she had made.

She had learned English while she’d been there, a language her mother knew but had never used around family until Aleksandra had decided to go to a school in the dreary north of England. Overwatch Academy wasn't as good as training, it was even better. She told her mother so, but it just made her scowl further.

Her mother wouldn't hear any of it apparently, just jabbed a finger towards the phone. “And what about her?” She seemed more upset than angry about the call, “Who is Mei?”

“She is a girl I have classes with, and,” she stopped and considered what she was saying here. Her mother was sensitive about these things, and without her father here to calm her down if she got upset she wasn't sure what she wanted to say, “She’s my roommate.”

Her mother looked as if someone had slapped her. Uncomfortable all of a sudden Aleksandra twiddled the piercing set to the side of her lower lip awkwardly, waiting for the woman to say something. In the end her mother took a seat and held her head in her hand as if she was disappointed. “Aleksandra, I don’t think your father would like you sharing a room with a girl, would he?”

“Well I can not share with one of the boys, it does not work like that,” so told her mother. It didn't work like that at all, it was strictly same sex rooms even though the dorms themselves were mixed.

“Then maybe you shouldn’t go back!” her mother snapped, looking up with tears in her eyes.

 

Aleksandra paced up and down her small room. She had grown bored of sitting running her fingers through her hair, and playing with her piercings. She had practiced her writing, still a little unsure about some of the longer English words she knew.

She pulled her mobile from under her pillow, where she'd hidden it after returning home. With a single button press she called her friend and waited for her to answer.

“Ní hǎo?”

When Zarya spoke Mei switched to English quickly and asked, “Is everything okay? Your mum told me not to call you again.” Zarya knows she's almost whispering down the phone.

“I can not stay,” She told the girl quickly, very aware of how shaken she must sound. She was rough, she was brave, she was the girl who stood up to those idiot bullies when they picked on her friends. But she could be less with Mei couldn't She? She didn't have to keep that stoic mask on with her. “I have money for a plane so… could I stay with you for the break?”

She could almost hear the girl beaming down the phone. “Of course!”

“Hvala vam,” she says, smiling and daring to speak a little louder, “Thank you.” She stood up from her bed and found the duffel bag she had brought home, still half packed, and began to throw in whatever else she might need for another journey. There were only a few days left of the half term break, but she would be glad to spend them away from her family. “I should not have left the academy,” she told Mei, before they made their plans in whispers as if conspiring some kind of plot in the dead of night.

It was exciting, planning to disobey her parents, but Zarya knew she wouldn't have had the stomach for it if not for Mei.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of my words are wrong I'm sorry, google translate isn't always reliable and may have lied to me. If you know better please let me know and I'l make the right edits! Thanks!


End file.
